A rotary machine, such s a centrifugal compressor, has a rotating unit in which a member, such as an impeller, is attached to a rotor and a stationary unit which rotatably supports the rotor. When delivering this rotary machine to a customer, a rotary shaft vibrates with respect to the stationary unit due to vibration during transporting. When such vibration occurs, the rotating unit and the stationary unit come into contact with each other and thereby damage is caused. Thus, there is a possibility that the performance of the rotary machine is impaired.
A jig for suppressing such vibration during transporting is disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1. The jig disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a plate that abuts an end portion of a rotary shaft and a restraining member that retrains the plate in an axial direction and a rotation direction with respect to a stationary unit. By the rotary shaft being restrained in the axial direction and the rotation direction with respect to a stationary member via the plate, the vibration of the rotating unit with respect to the stationary unit during transporting is suppressed.
When delivering a rotary machine to a customer, not only the rotary machine in which the rotating unit and the stationary unit are combined with each other but also a spare rotor is delivered together in some cases. At this time, the rotor is transported and kept in a state of being stored inside a container.
Even in a case where the rotor is stored inside the container, the vibration of rotor with respect to the container occurs during transporting. Thus, a structure in which both ends of the rotor are secured to the container and the position of the rotor in the axial direction with respect to the container is secured is used in some cases. However, the container is placed horizontally during transporting, and is placed vertically during keeping in some cases.